


we're intimate acquaintances (tangled up again)

by NotRover



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Time Loops are a thing, also it's not a date but it's totally an aquarium date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-29 17:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12635934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotRover/pseuds/NotRover
Summary: When Lance wakes up to the second Monday in two days, he knows there's only one explanation: He's come into close proximity to his soulmate.If he doesn't want to be stuck repeating the same day for the rest of his life, he needs to find his soulmate.  The only problem?  He's started falling for someone else.





	we're intimate acquaintances (tangled up again)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is essentially a soulmate AU where if/when you come into close proximity with your soulmate for the first time you trigger a time loop that both you and your soulmate are forced to relive.
> 
> This is a bday fic for the amazing, incredible @alteanlance on tumblr (ily kai - you deserve the world <33)
> 
> And a huge thank you to everyone who helped me beta this (@angst-in-space, @221bdisneystreet) - you all are the best and this fic wouldn't have been the same without you all! <3
> 
> (Text): this is Lance  
> (Text): this is Keith

“You started your loop,” Hunk said, realization dawning in his eyes.

“How many times has it been today?”

“Yeah, I did,” Lance confirmed for the sixth time. “And it’s been a whole week’s worth of Mondays, the worst day of the week.”

Hunk winced sympathetically. “Dude, that’s horrible. Mondays are the worst.”

Lance just groaned and threw himself onto his bed. “I just want today to be over already. I’ve been retracing all my steps every day for the past seven days, trying to find the person who triggered the loop. How did you find your soulmate so quickly? It only took you, like, four days to find Shay!”

Hunk shrugged. “I dunno, man. I mean, I kind of hoped it was her once I saw her? And she behaved differently from day to day. You just gotta look around, follow the changes. People only act differently if you or your soulmate cause them to.”

Lance frowned. So far all of his interactions had pretty much been the same. Should he be looking for someone in the background? Someone he hadn’t actually talked to yet?

He pulled a pillow over his head, burying his face in the soft, blue pillowcase.

“This isn’t fair,” he mumbled, voice muffled.

Lance didn’t need to look to know Hunk had shrugged again. “Well, at least you have all the time in the world to figure it out.”

Lance just groaned in response.

* * *

 

It was officially day ten, and Lance had retraced his steps for over a week to little avail.

Like every Monday before, Lance had stopped for coffee, figuring he’d see how many drinks on the menu he could try before his time loop ended. The plastic cup containing his iced coffee was cool to the touch, and Lance switched hands so he could shove his cold palm into the pocket of his favorite jacket.

Lance had to admit he was grateful that if he started his loop, it was on a day as nice as this one. It was warm, but there was a constant breeze that prevented the temperature from becoming unbearable. The only clouds in the sky were white and fluffy.

He scanned the students laying out on the grass, studying or playing what was probably ‘Wonderwall’ on their acoustic guitars. Would he know right away if one of them was his soulmate? Would it be instinctual?

Something bumped hard into his shoulder, breaking Lance out of his reverie and causing him to drop the cup he was holding. Coffee spilled all over the pavement.

“Shit,” he muttered, bending down to pick up the now empty cup. “Sorry, I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going.”

Lance looked up. A pretty boy with a mullet was looking at him guiltily, biting his lip, hand outstretched to help Lance up off the ground. Lance took a moment to take in his black hoodie and jeans, surprised by his clothing choice given the warm weather.

“It’s my fault too,” the boy said, pulling Lance to his feet. “I wasn’t really paying attention either.”

He paused and looked down at Lance’s hands, which were currently clutching his now wasted coffee cup. “I should probably get you a new one.”

Lance blinked stupidly for a moment. “That’s okay. I mean, bumping into you was my fault too.”

The boy furrowed his eyebrows together. “You sure? I was on my way to Olia’s anyway to study so it’s no big deal.”

Now that Lance was paying attention, he noted that the boy did in fact have a messenger bag slung across his shoulders and was holding a laptop case. He hesitated.

“Uhh, okay. If you don’t mind, I guess,” he agreed. “I’m Lance, by the way.”

“Keith.”

Of course the mullet-head had a name like Keith. Lance had to suppress a small snigger and smiled instead.

“Well, now that you’re paying, I’m definitely getting the biggest coffee on the menu,” Lance joked, only half-kidding. Once the loop reset it would be as if Keith had never wasted the money on him in the first place.

“Hey!” Keith protested, shoving Lance’s shoulder with a huff. He paused when he realized what he had done, embarrassment clear on his face.

Lance burst into laughter, which caused Keith to relax and smile slightly.

“C’mon Mullet, let’s go get that coffee.”

“Wait a minute - Mullet!?”

Lance’s laugh echoed louder as they made their way down the sidewalk, and he could see heads turn in their direction. Keith looked uncomfortable at all the unexpected attention, so Lance reduced his volume, chuckling at Keith quietly instead.

“It’s not that funny,” Keith huffed, but Lance could see the small upturn at the corner of Keith’s mouth in his peripheral vision.

“Whatever you say, man,” Lance said loftily.

Keith rolled his eyes as he opened the glass door of the shop. The smell of coffee permeated the air and Lance’s mouth watered in a conditioned response.

Lance stared up at the menu as Keith ordered.

“What do you want?” Keith prompted as Lance scanned the menu.

“Hot chocolate,” he decided on a whim.

“It’s, like, eighty degrees out and you want a hot chocolate?” Keith asked incredulously.

“Yeah, I do. With whipped cream. And cinnamon,” he added as an afterthought. “That a problem, Mullet?”

“It’s your drink.” Keith shrugged, but it was clear he was still baffled by Lance’s beverage choice.

“Like you can talk - I heard you order a black coffee. That’s not exactly a cold drink either, Keith.”

Keith rolled his eyes and paid Matt, who was watching the pair in amusement.

“Fighting already? On the first date?” Matt cackled at Lance and Keith, who both protested adamantly.

“Well, I’m definitely not tipping you now,” Keith said, raising an eyebrow coolly at Matt now that he’d calmed down. Lance found himself impressed.

“Wait, I’m sorry,” Matt wailed dramatically. “What would Pidge think of you not tipping her favorite big brother?”

“She’d say you probably deserved it.” Keith raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest.

Lance snorted. Matt deflated slightly but gave them a grin.

“You’re probably right,” Matt said as he handed over their drinks. “So let’s keep it between us.”

“No problem, Matt,” Lance agreed.

As Lance turned, mug now clutched in his hand, he saw Keith stealthily slip a couple of battered ones into the tip jar. Lance’s chest warmed at the gesture. He felt himself smiling but quickly suppressed his grin. Softie.

Lance plopped himself in the seat across from Keith, who had set up his laptop in front of him. Lance tried to crane his head enough to see what Keith was working on.

“What are you studying?” Lance asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

“It’s, uh, for my physics class.”

“Oh, with Dr. Slav? I take his morning class. Taking an eight am was the worst decision of my life, but I had a conflict with the afternoon slot.”

Keith quirked an eyebrow at Lance. “I don’t know, morning classes aren’t that bad.”

Lance gasped in horror. “Don’t tell me you’re a morning person, Keith.”

“And what if I am?” Keith challenged, eyes boring into Lance’s.

Lance leaned back in his chair, suddenly feeling exposed. “Well, I always wondered what type of person could drink their coffee black. Knowing you’re a morning person explains so much.”

Keith burst into startled laughter, making Lance grin wildly. His laugh was cute. Pleasant to listen to. Lance suddenly felt an urge to make him do it again.

“Tell me, is the coffee really because you’re tired after waking up early, or is it really because you’re punishing yourself? Because even morning people don’t want to be up early either.”

“Or maybe,” Keith responded, “and this is a wild theory, mind you - maybe, it’s because I actually like the taste.”

It was Lance who let out a sharp bark of laughter this time. “Good try, Mullet. That’s an obvious lie. Unless it was a joke, in which case you should leave the jokes to me.”

Keith hid his grin by bringing his coffee to his lips and taking a sip. “There’s no fooling you, huh? Guess I’ll have to come up with better lies next time.”

Lance felt a flutter in his stomach at the phrase ‘next time’.

“I guess you will.”

* * *

 

“Sorry, man. I––” Lance hastened to apologize but stopped mid-way to stare at Keith in shock. This made it the second time in the past three Mondays they’d run into each other, and he was wearing the same black hoodie and gray jeans from the last time Lance ran into him.

Lance could see Keith’s confusion mounting at his abrupt stop mid-apology and shook his head. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to bump into you there. ‘S my fault.”

Lance scratched his temple.

“No, uh, it’s my fault too. I guess I got … distracted,” Keith finished lamely, embarrassment on his face clear.

“I’m Lance, by the way.” Lance stuck out his hand awkwardly, remembering at the last moment that he had to reintroduce himself.

Keith stared at it for a moment before blinking once and reaching out to grasp Lance’s hand. His hand felt warm in Lance’s, yet Keith’s skin was calloused and dry to the touch. Lance found himself wondering how Keith had developed the callouses on his fingers and palm and whether he would be open to moisturizing or not.

“I’m Keith.” Keith’s voice sounded rough and a little awkward as he let go of the handshake.

“Hope I didn’t interrupt you on your way to something important,” Lance joked, eyeing Keith’s bag and laptop case knowingly.

Keith shook his head minutely. “I was just going to get coffee and study,” he said lamely, gesturing down the sidewalk in the direction he’d been walking.

“That sounds fun.”

“It’s not,” Keith huffed.

“But I’m trying to get ahead. I seem to have a lot of time on my hands today, so I might as well study, I guess.”

Lance’s lip curled. “You’re studying even though you don’t need to? Do you seriously have nothing better to do?”

Keith scowled, annoyed and clearly self-conscious. “Yeah, so? There’s nothing wrong with me studying in my free time.”

Lance stared at Keith in contemplation. Looking at him closely, Lance noticed faint, dark circles under Keith’s eyes.

“Nope,” Lance decided, giving Keith a once-over. “You look like you need a break from studying. We’re going out.”

Keith blinked in confusion. “I - what?”

“Yeah. You’re already caught up, right? So we’re going out. Taking a break.”

“I have afternoon classes,” Keith protested weakly, looking more intrigued by the idea than opposed.

“So? Skip them. Take a mental health day or something,” Lance said flippantly.

Lance didn’t feel too bad advocating skipping classes, given the day would likely be reset at midnight. Being stuck in a loop of repeating Mondays was frustrating, but it definitely had its advantages.

Keith bit his lip. “You know what? Okay.” A determined look overtook Keith’s face. Lance found himself surprised yet delighted by how easily Keith had acquiesced to the idea.

“Great! C’mon, the next bus is at 11 and we’re going to have to run if we don’t want to wait for the next one.”

Lance grabbed Keith’s hand and tugged him forward, breaking into a sprint and dodging a pair of students walking down the middle of the sidewalk.

“The bus?” Keith’s voice came in between gasps for air. “Where are we going?”

Lance turned to look back at Keith over his shoulder and grinned wildly. “You’ll see!” he shouted, pouring on speed. “Try and keep up!”

Keith easily kept pace behind him. Their footfalls were loud, pounding beats behind them.

“Whew! Made it!” Lance cried out triumphantly before he hunched over his knees and sucked in deep breaths of air. The people waiting on the bench for the bus eyed Lance and Keith strangely.

Keith, in a similar position, shot Lance an undecipherable look. “This better be worth it,” he half threatened, half joked.

“Lighten up, Mullet. We’re going to the best place in the city, okay? Maybe the world. No wait, that’s Varadero Beach. Or maybe that place with the really good garlic knots…” Lance shook his head. “Anyway, if you don’t have fun today, I’ll… I’ll… shave my head!”

Keith froze at the nickname before relaxing and shooting Lance an amused smirk. “I’m holding you to that, you know.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Lance dismissed him with a wave of his hand as they queued up for the bus, which had come to a rolling stop seconds after they arrived. “No way you’re not going to have the best time of your life where I’m taking you.”

“Yeah, okay,” Keith said skeptically, stepping up into the bus and sliding into one of the open seats near the front.

Lance slid in after Keith. Heat radiated from where Lance’s leg pressed against Keith’s.

He swallowed heavily and turned his head to look at the other passengers, attempting to take his focus off where his thigh brushed against Keith’s.

Lance jiggled his leg anxiously.

Keith gently rested a hand on Lance’s knee . Lance stilled immediately.

“You okay?” Keith asked, concern creasing his brows.

Lance licked his lips, suddenly nervous. “Uh, yeah,” he said, voice cracking. “Just peachy.”

Keith frowned but accepted Lance’s reply. He turned to look out the window, propping his chin on his hand. Keith didn’t appear to mind the silence or notice the tension Lance suddenly was acutely aware of. The air felt thicker somehow, charged with some indescribable quality.

As they continued along the bus route, Lance shifted multiple times, uncomfortable in the hard, cramped seats. Keith, on the other hand, sat as still as a statue.

The bus ride couldn’t have come to an end quicker. Lance immediately jumped out of his seat when they reached their stop, which he told himself was because of his excitement at their destination.

Keith clambered out of his own seat a little more sedately, following Lance off the vehicle.

They both stopped and stared at the building in front of them.

“The aquarium?” Keith asked incredulously, taking in the shiny, sleek modern-looking building.

“Told you I was taking you to the best place in the city. Hold up, I’ve gotta buy you a ticket.” Lance squinted at the ticket line outside. Luckily it wasn’t too crowded since it wasn’t the weekend. One reason to be grateful his loop was on a Monday, he supposed.

“You don’t have to. I can get my own ticket.” Keith fidgeted uncomfortably beside him.

“Nah, it’s all good. I have a membership and I can get you a discounted ticket.”

Feeling Keith’s eyes on him, Lance continued. “I come here a lot, okay?” he admitted sheepishly.

Lance shoved his hands in his jacket pockets and strode purposefully towards the end of the line. Keith jogged after him.

“It’s cool,” Keith offered after a moment. “You know, that you have a membership here. Aquariums are cool, but I haven’t been to very many.”

Lance glanced at Keith out of the corner of his eye, judging whether he was being made fun of or not. Keith seemed earnest, however, and Lance found himself relaxing the tension he hadn’t even realized was in his body.

“Well, I’ll just have to give you the grand tour then. I know so many shark facts, you have no idea. You’ll be sick of them by the time we’re done. They’re my favorite animal. Ever.”

Keith smiled, the expression unusually soft - or maybe it was a sight the people close to him saw on a regular basis. Lance found himself inordinately jealous of people he’d never met.

“My favorite aquatic animal is the hippo,” Keith said.

Lance stared at him in disbelief for a moment as they moved forward in the line. “They’re mammals, Keith.”

Keith frowned defensively, crossing his arms. “So are dolphins and whales. What’s your point?”

Lance gesticulated wildly with his arms - the couple in front of them gave him a dirty look when he almost knocked the hat off of one of them. “Hippos go on land, Keith. They’re terrestrial!”

Keith was outright scowling now. “They’re semi-aquatic mammals, Lance. Semi- _aquatic_.”

“That’s not how it works, Mullet! There’s a reason hippos are in the zoo and not in the aquarium like dolphins or whales.”

“Whatever, I -”

Their conversation was cut short when they were called next to one of the ticket booths, but Keith gave Lance a look that let him know their argument wasn’t over. Lance couldn’t help but grin.

The lady situated inside was obviously bored and tapped her long, red nails on the counter in a constant rhythm. Soon, Lance was holding the ticket in his hands alongside his membership card.

“Can I have my ticket now, please?” Keith asked, outstretching his hand expectantly.

Lance narrowed his eyes at Keith playfully. “There’s no way I can trust someone who thinks a hippo is the greatest aquatic animal to hold his own ticket.”

“Yeah, okay, but what if I let you tell me all your shark facts?” Keith bargained, nudging Lance with his shoulder.

Lance pretended to ponder the offer for a moment. “Yeah, okay. Deal.”

He handed Keith his ticket, which, ironically enough, had a photo of a sawshark printed on one side. Keith took the ticket and examined the photo curiously. He traced an outline of the creature with his thumb.

“Well, to start,” Keith said, “you can tell me what the heck this thing is - it’s probably the coolest shark I’ve ever seen in my life.” He paused and grinned at Lance. “Maybe even as cool as hippos. _Maybe_.”

If Lance’s obnoxiously loud laugh drew annoyed looks from the rest of the crowd in the entrance hall, neither of them could be bothered to care.

As Lance launched into detail about the longnose sawshark and how it actually used its blades to disable its prey, he surprisingly wasn’t self-conscious about his rambling. Keith actually seemed to enjoy listening to Lance prattle on.

Keith was listening attentively, lips quirking up at particularly interesting or weird facts, though the only thing he offered was, “They look like they have a chainsaw for a nose.”

If Lance smiled stupidly, the only reason was because he had the sudden image of a sawshark’s blades rotating like a chainsaw. Nothing else.

“C’mon, we’re definitely going to look at the sharks first.”

* * *

 

“You’re telling me you don’t want to try touching the jellyfish?” Lance gaped at Keith, who was crossing his arms in front of himself defensively. Keith looked distinctly uncomfortable.

“Yeah, well, jellyfish sting. So excuse me for not wanting to dunk my hands in the tank with them.” Keith scowled off to the side, not looking at Lance.

“They’re just moon jellies, Keith. You probably wouldn’t even feel it. And that’s only if you put your hand anywhere near their tentacles in the first place.” Lance softened his expression. “You don’t have to if you really don’t want to, but I’ll do it with you. It’s really cool, I promise.”

Keith hesitated before he seemed to come to a decision, a look of resignation on his face. “Fine. Just … you’ll do it with me?”

“Yeah, of course!” Lance beamed and tugged Keith closer to the touch tank. He could feel Keith’s hesitation and nerves from where he stood next to Lance.

Lance took Keith’s hand in his and held it up for a minute to show Keith he was about to put their hands in the tank.

Keith’s hand felt clammy in his, but Keith gave him a jerky nod to tell Lance to go ahead.

The water was cool against their skin and Lance could feel Keith shudder at the contact.

Moon jellies continued to drift in the tank, and as one came closer to the surface, Lance led his and Keith’s hands down to meet it. Keith’s hand was tense, but he didn’t protest, instead reflexively squeezing Lance’s hand.

When they both touched the top of the jellyfish, Keith flinched instinctively before relaxing, curiously letting go of his death grip on Lance’s hand to gently probe the moon jelly.

Lance pulled his hand out of the tank and wiped the water off on his jeans. Keith was fixated on the tank in utter awe. Lance couldn’t contain the smile that took over his face.

After a couple minutes, Keith withdrew his hand, shaking the excess water off and smiling softly.

He cleared his throat before turning to look at Lance fully.

“That was actually pretty cool,” Keith admitted, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Lance just grinned knowingly at Keith, who scowled at the look on his face.

“What?” Keith demanded.

“Oh, nothing.” Lance didn’t wipe the grin off his face. “C’mon, gift shop’s next. There’s no way you can go to the aquarium and not look through the gift shop.”

The gift shop was conveniently located next to the exit, and Lance immediately beelined towards the giant great white shark stuffed animal.

“I want this,” Lance demanded jokingly. Keith just frowned up at it seriously, eyebrows forming a sharp “V”.

“There’s no way you could fit that on the bus, Lance.”

“That sounds like a challenge to me, Mullet.”

“It’s definitely not - I don’t want to have to give up my seat for a shark you’ve just met.” Keith smirked.

Lance laughed. “You’re probably right,” he said, a little wistful as he turned away from the shark.

He stuck his thumbs in his jean pockets. “Well, I’m good to go - you ready to head back?”

Keith looked pensive for a moment. “Yeah, I’m good. I have to use the bathroom though, so meet you by the exit?”

Lance blinked. “Uh, sure. Yeah. Sounds good. I’ll just -” He gestured behind him with his thumb and awkwardly meandered towards the building’s exit alone.

Luckily, he only had to stand by himself for a couple of minutes before Keith jogged over.

“That was quick,” Lance remarked.

“Yeah, well.” Keith dug around in his messenger bag before fishing out a plastic bag with the aquarium logo on it. “It’s no great white shark, but I thought…”

Keith flushed in embarrassment and all but shoved the bag into Lance’s arms. Lance gingerly opened the bright blue bag, plastic crinkling as he rummaged inside. His hands closed on something soft, and he pulled it out.

Lance’s mouth formed an O-shape. He looked up at Keith.

“You didn’t have to,” Lance said quietly. Gratefully.

Keith shrugged coolly, but his cheeks were still bright red. “Well, you bought my ticket so … you know. It’s not a big deal.”

Lance smiled and hugged the white jellyfish plushie tightly. “You’re going to have to help me come up with a name for it now.”

“A name?” Keith asked.

“Yeah! You know, maybe something like Shiro? That means ‘white’ so it’d fit, right?”

Keith snorted loudly. “Please, no. Not Shiro. That’s my older brother’s name, and if you name the jellyfish that, I’ll never be able to talk to him with a straight face. I’ll just keep thinking that I’m talking to a stuffed animal.”

Lance laughed. “Can’t have that, I guess. Well, since you shot my name idea down, what’s yours?”

Keith became more serious as he thought about it. “What about Luna? ‘Cause it’s a moon jellyfish.”

“Yeah, okay. I like that. Luna.” Lance mouthed the name, enjoying the way his mouth formed the shapes of each syllable. “It’s perfect.”

Lance beamed at Keith, who flushed a violent shade of red.

“Weren’t we headed back?” he asked a bit desperately.

“Yeah, yeah.”

As they turned and made their way back outside and to the bus stop, Lance turned to grin at Keith. “So? What’d you think? Do I need to shave my head or can the locks stay?”

Keith frowned in confusion for a moment before understanding gave way to amusement. “I guess they can stay. The jellyfish spared you this time.”

“Thank goodness - my hair is one of my best features, you know.”

Keith raised an eyebrow. “Really? Your hair?

“Yes, my hair,” Lance said, affronted. “It’s super silky, I’ll have you know. I only use the best shampoos and conditioners on my hair.”

Keith laughed. “I’m sure. But I still don’t know if it’s your best feature.”

“Oh?” It was Lance’s turn to raise an eyebrow, curiosity getting the better of him. “And what is my best feature?”

Keith hesitated. Lance could feel Keith’s gaze on him, studying every part of his face carefully. Lance shivered, suddenly feeling exposed.

Keith was staring intently at Lance’s eyes, then his mouth. Then he seemed to come to himself and casually looked away.

“It’s gotta be your mouth-” Lance’s face began to color, but then Keith continued on- “it’s pretty big. There’s never a quiet moment with you around.”

Lance huffed, more amused by Keith’s comment than he’d like to admit.

“Oh whatever, _Mullet_.”

* * *

 

“Do you … think I’m a bad person if I want someone else to be my soulmate?” Lance asked, hugging his knees to his chest.

Lance was sitting on Hunk’s bed facing Hunk himself, who was sitting in his desk chair.

Hunk frowned and looked thoughtful. “Are you sure they’re not your soulmate?”

Lance hunched further in on himself. “Yeah. I’m pretty sure. He didn’t act like he remembered me from our first meeting.”

Hunk gave him a sympathetic look. “Well, you know it’s perfectly normal to have crushes and date other people before finding your soulmate. And sometimes soulmates don’t work out or want to remain platonic. So maybe it’ll work out anyway.”

“Yeah, but … all my life I wanted a romantic relationship with my soulmate, you know? And right now … I’m just having a hard time imagining who could be my soulmate since it’s not _him_. He somehow looks good in a mullet and loves hippos, Hunk. _Hippos_. And he’s one of those terrible morning people who drinks black coffee and studies way too hard. He’s impulsive and carries a pocket knife everywhere with him, and I’m just so _mad_ at myself for falling for someone I know I’ll never end up with. It wouldn’t have been so bad if I weren’t stuck in this _stupid_ loop because I’m supposed to be finding my soulmate! I feel so guilty pining after someone who keeps forgetting about me when I’m supposed to be searching for _them_.”

Frustrated tears sprang unbidden to Lance’s eyes, and he scrubbed at them furiously with the heel of his palm.

Hunk’s voice was soft. “It’s okay, Lance. I know things will all work out for you in the end.”

Lance laughed bitterly. “That’s if I can even get this loop to end. Do you know how many Mondays it’s been? _Seventeen_. Though it’s probably my fault for pining after Keith instead of actively looking for my soulmate anymore.”

“Hey, well, it looks like they haven’t exactly done such a great job of looking for you either, so you can’t take all the blame,” Hunk joked in an attempt to cheer Lance up.

Lance managed a weak smile. “Yeah, I guess we really are destined for each other, huh?”

Hunk sighed and gave Lance a gentle smile. “Whoever it is, they’re going to be the best person for you, whatever that means for you. And a pretty great person in general if they were lucky enough to get you as a soulmate, Lance.”

Lance managed to give Hunk a half-hearted grin. “Yeah, well, we all know you’re my better half anyway. So I suppose whoever my soulmate is doesn’t really matter.”

Hunk beamed and Lance felt his spirits raise marginally at the sight.

* * *

 

“I’m sorry. I’m Keith, by the way.”

Lance’s chest ached.

“Lance.”

* * *

 

“What’re you studying?”

“Physics. I’m trying to get ahead while I have the time. Dr. Slav assigns a lot of readings, so...”

“Don’t I know it - I take his morning class. I don’t know why we’re getting so into theoretics in an entry level class.”

* * *

 

“I don’t get how anyone can drink black coffee.”

Keith laughed incredulously. “You’re drinking black coffee too, though?”

Lance made an ugly face as he took a sip of his drink. “Yeah, well, I’m working my way through the menu and I’ve been putting this one off.”

“How many drinks do you have left?”

“Enough.” If Lance’s voice was a bit sad, Keith had the courtesy not to mention it.

* * *

 

“Oh shit, I’m sorry. I’ll buy you a new one. I’m headed to get a coffee myself anyway and study if you wanted to come.”

“I … no. That’s okay. All this caffeine probably isn’t good for me anyway. Must be a sign.” Lance’s laugh echoed emptily in his chest. He forced a fake smile to his face. “Thanks for the offer though.”

Keith frowned, a flash of some indiscernible emotion (Disappointment? Hurt?) appearing and disappearing just as quickly from his face.

“Yeah. Of course. You were probably on your way somewhere anyway.”

“Yeah.” Lance swallowed heavily. “Places to be, you know.”

* * *

 

“You look angry,” Lance commented as Pidge slid into the empty seat next to him. The lecture hall was swiftly filling up as it neared time for class to start.

Pidge scowled and gestured at her body. “Yeah. I got coffee spilled all over me. My hoodie is soaked and it’s probably going to stain. I’m just lucky he managed to avoid my laptop.”

Lance winced in sympathy, taking in the large brown stain that had spread over Pidge’s green and white hoodie.

He froze, brow furrowing deeply as he processed the information.

“Wait … who spilled coffee on you again?” Lance aimed for a casual tone but was sure he missed the mark. This hadn’t happened in any of the other iterations of Monday he’d lived through so far, and if _Lance_ hadn’t caused the coffee to spill…

He felt a small flicker of hope stirring in his chest.

Pidge narrowed her eyes at Lance suspiciously as she lowered herself into her chair. “I don’t think you know him, but it was my friend Keith.”

Lance immediately leapt to his feet. “Keith? Mullet Keith?” he demanded.

Pidge stared at Lance with a bewildered look. “Uh, yeah. Do you know him?”

“Yeah. I mean, not really. Kind of?” Lance shook his head. “Anyway, that’s not really important - where is Keith right now?”

Lance’s veins buzzed with excitement, hope, and fear. Had it really been Keith this whole time? Either way, he was going to find out for sure, one way or another.

“Probably still at Olia’s? He was studying there last I saw, but he might’ve decided to just head back to his dorm.” Pidge shrugged and continued to give Lance an odd look.

“Thanks Pidge! I’ve gotta go!”

Lance scooped up his pens and notebook off of his desk and quickly dumped them back into his bag, not bothering to organize the mass of papers and writing utensils that now were in a jumbled heap at the bottom.

“Wait, what about class, Lance? It’s going to start in, like, three minutes.”

Lance was already shoving his way quickly through the aisle, much to the annoyance of the students already comfortably seated.

“I’ll steal the notes from you later, Pidge! Thanks!” Lance called over his shoulder.

He didn’t bother to wait for her response and instead sprinted down the hallway, nearly knocking down someone who had been on the other side of the stairway door. Luckily, he avoided a potential collision, if not their dirty look, and bolted out the main doors and across the campus lawn.

Olia’s was located halfway across campus from the science building and Lance soon found his legs and lungs burning.

He threw open the glass doors of the cafe, not caring about the loud jangling of the bells. Everyone inside turned towards the direction of the noise.

Lance scanned the faces desperately, looking for one in particular. He sagged when he realized Keith was no longer here.

“You okay there, Lance?” Matt asked, concern creasing his features.

Lance straightened. “Actually, have you seen Keith today? Do you know where he is? It’s really important.”

Matt frowned in thought. “He left just a minute ago, actually. You could probably catch him if you hurry. He’s headed back to his dorm - I think he’s in Marmora?”

“Okaythanks,” Lance blurted quickly before bolting back out of the store and breaking into a mad dash again. His lungs were _really_ burning now, but if Keith had only left a minute ago, there was still a chance Lance would catch him on the way back to his dorm.

This time, however, Lance was preoccupied with scanning the crowd, trying to find Keith. To spot that terrible but endearing mullet somewhere in the distance.

Finally, he spotted a head of dark hair a dozen feet ahead of him.

“Keith!” Lance shouted desperately, terrified he wouldn’t be heard. He was struggling to get enough oxygen to his lungs, which still held a constant burn.

Fate was on his side; Keith turned around at the sound of his name, a puzzled look on his face that quickly turned to disbelief.

“Lance?” he asked incredulously.

If Lance had had enough breath, he would’ve crowed. Keith _did_ remember him, even now.

A second later, Keith was in front of Lance, searching his face desperately even as Lance struggled to take in air.

“I knew it had to be you,” Lance gasped. “I couldn’t imagine anyone else, but I thought … you didn’t remember me the second time I talked to you.”

Keith’s face was a mixture of frustration and fondness. “Well, yeah, you introduced yourself to me again. I thought you didn’t remember me either.”

“You still could’ve said something,” Lance said a bit mulishly.

“Yeah, sorry, it’s all my fault.” Keith rolled his eyes but didn’t seem annoyed. If anything, he seemed more excited than Lance had ever seen him. Even after he’d touched a moon jelly for the first time. Speaking of -

“You owe me a new jellyfish.” Lance put his hands on his hips and tried to give Keith a stern look.

“I - what?”

“Luna. She disappeared when the loop reset and I miss her. I only had her for a day, but there’s a hole in my heart and on my bed where she used to be.”

Keith chuckled. “Yeah, okay - but only if you buy me another ticket to the aquarium,” he bargained.

“Deal. But if you’re my soulmate, you might want to think about investing in a membership instead.”

Keith laughed and the pair just stood staring at each other giddily.

Lance paused, giddy expression turning thoughtful.

“You know, thinking about it now, I should’ve waited to tell you we’re soulmates.”

“Why?” Keith frowned at Lance, confusion and hurt plain on his face.

“Because I just skipped class and Pidge is going to remember you spilt your coffee all over her. And we’re both stuck with the consequences now.”

Keith’s eyebrows furrowed together. “How did you know about the coffee?”

Lance smirked. “It’s how I figured out we were soulmates. Pidge told me. And let me tell you, she was not pleased. You better hope the stain comes out - that was her favorite hoodie, you know.”

Keith just groaned. “I take it there’s no way you’d protect me from her wrath if it does stain?” he asked hopefully.

Lance laughed and shook his head. “No way, man. I may be your soulmate but I value my life too much for that.”

Keith huffed but didn’t look upset. If anything he looked amused. “Well then what good are you, _soulmate_?” Keith dragged the last word out as if savoring the taste of it. Lance’s chest felt almost unbearably warm at the sound.

“Oh trust me, I’ll show you good. You better clear your weekend, Mullet, because I’m going to take you on the best date of your _life_.”

Lance could see Keith’s lips twitch as he suppressed a smile. Instead he drawled, “Sounds like a pretty tall order to me - you gonna promise to shave your head again if it doesn’t live up to expectations?"

Lance laughed. “Sure thing, Keith. I’m pretty sure you have plenty of hair for the both of us. Plus, I think I could rock a shaved head - what do you think?”

Lance never wanted Keith’s outrageously obnoxious laughter to end. But if it had to, Lance promised himself that it wouldn’t be the last time he heard it.

* * *

 

When Lance woke to the ringing of his alarm, he quickly turned it off and grabbed his phone. A wave of relief overtook him.

Tuesday.

He scrolled through his phone and smiled when he saw his new contact still in place among the others.

He opened the messenger app. His thumbs hovered above the keys for a moment, hesitating as he worked out what to say.

(7:04): its tuesday

(7:05): was there ever any doubt? 

Lance smiled at his phone. He hadn’t doubted it, but there had been an underlying fear that he’d wake up and it would be Monday again. That finding out Keith was his soulmate was actually a dream or a fluke.

(7:06): we still on for this weekend?

(7:06): maybe, if u actually tell me what we’re going to be doing this time 

(7:06): well its no aquarium but i heard you can see hippos there…

(7:08): ...its the zoo, keith

(7:09): i know it’s the zoo i just 

(7:09): i’m really excited ok? 

Lance ducked his head to hide his smile. He couldn’t wait to see Keith’s face when _he_ was the one surprised with the biggest hippo stuffed animal Lance could find.

(7:10): me too

(7:10) its a date ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: The moon jelly touch tank was based on an interactive exhibit that exists at the National Aquarium in Baltimore, MD
> 
> Also you can find me @redbayards on tumblr - so hit me up if you ever want to talk voltron!


End file.
